


Good To Me

by wooziwinks



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Established Relationship, Fluff, Lee Jihoon | Woozi is Whipped, M/M, Producer Lee Jihoon | Woozi, as in theyre idols i never know how to tag that??, hello?? why does that tag exist lmaooo, making out in the studio what else is new, seungkwan is jihoons angel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-03
Updated: 2020-11-03
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:06:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,011
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27359242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wooziwinks/pseuds/wooziwinks
Summary: A typical day in the studio between boyfriends Seungkwan and Jihoon, including lots of teasing, takeout, and making out.
Relationships: Boo Seungkwan/Lee Jihoon | Woozi
Comments: 6
Kudos: 80





	Good To Me

**Author's Note:**

> listen im feeling a lot of feelings for boohoon and idk what else to do if you're aware of a cure for this or maybe just like, more boohoon fics that can give me a fix pls hit me up @wooziwinks

“It’s freezing in here!”

The vocalist declared as soon as he stepped into the studio, clunking the multiple bags he was toting down onto the table to free up his arms for shivering dramatically. 

“Hello to you too, Seungkwan.”

Jihoon sounded amused even with his back to the younger man, taking a moment to save whatever he was working on at the computer before swiveling around in his chair to offer Seungkwan a proper smile. But Seungkwan was not so easily distracted, scowling across at the man as he demanded to know,

“Why are you keeping it so  _ cold _ in here??”

“Helps me concentrate better.”

Jihoon shrugged, then brought his hands up to rub at his arms with a little huff. He’d been in the zone until a minute ago, so he hadn’t even noticed the cold - but he definitely did now. Seungkwan’s jaw dropped at the sight. 

“You’re  _ shivering!” _

He held up a hand to silence any protests - as if he was receiving any? - and stomped his way over to the thermostat, beginning to fiddle with it.

“No, absolutely not. I can’t work in these conditions.”

“Okay.”

Jihoon agreed, sounding amused again. Seungkwan was a literal whirlwind in his life, but he welcomed the change of pace. Things could get a little monotonous in the studio without him. 

“Have you eaten?”

The younger man asked as he made his way back over to his luggage pile, beginning to rummage through it. 

“Did you bring food?”

The producer asked, padding over to peer over the man’s shoulder at what he was setting out on the coffee table and curling an arm around his side as he did. 

“Well we both know the answer to that.”

Seungkwan turned in Jihoon’s embrace to frown down at him, though the expression didn’t meet his twinkling eyes.

“Am I your delivery man or your boyfriend, anyway?”

“Both.”

Jihoon leaned up to press a light peck to the tip of his boyfriend’s nose, then to his lips to cut off any grumbling. Then the pair broke apart to settle on the couch and dig into the takeout Seungkwan had brought along. 

Seungkwan took the opportunity to fill Jihoon in on everything he had missed in  _ the outside world _ that day, including the strange beef going on between Seokmin and Vernon over a pair of borrowed socks, the pictures his sister had sent over of Bookkeu in a sweater, and the new coffee shop he’d visited with Mingyu today offering him a free pump of hazelnut in his iced americano that turned out to be  _ surprisingly delicious. _

Jihoon was content to listen quietly as he stuffed his face, nodding and humming along at the appropriate times. At some point though when he set his chopsticks aside to slump back against the couch and pat at his full belly, his boyfriend’s words faded into the background as he found himself more interested in just  _ watching _ him. 

Ever vigilant, Seungkwan concluded the story he’d been telling and eyed Jihoon a moment, sensing he’d lost his attentive audience. 

“Oh, don’t give me that look.”

He rolled his eyes but Jihoon crawled forward with a grin anyway, pinning his boyfriend between him and the arm of the couch. 

“Seungkwannie, have you warmed up yet?”

He inquired, attempting to sound innocent even as he planted his hands on the younger man’s hips, letting his cold fingertips slip past the hem of Seungkwan’s sweater and making the man shiver beneath him. 

“Don’t start.”

Seungkwan warned against his boyfriend’s lips just before the man kissed him. Jihoon kissed him again, and then again before he could add with a grumble, 

“And no I haven’t, for your information.”

Jihoon hummed, taking his time to settle between his boyfriend’s knees, fully over him now and eyeing the way Seungkwan’s neck stretched out against the arm of the couch. He leaned down to trail his lips along it, kissing at the skin there and enjoying the way his boyfriend’s breath came out in a puff against his ear. 

“You’re so good to me. Can’t I return the favor?”

He murmured against the corner of his boyfriend’s jaw, then nibbled lightly at it, fingertips still teasing at Seungkwan’s hips that weren’t quite covered by his sweater as he squirmed beneath Jihoon. Seungkwan huffed, the sound caught somewhere between a laugh and a sigh, tipping his head back against the arm of the couch as he scoffed,

“Don’t act like hooking up in the studio is a favor for  _ me _ …”

Jihoon sat up enough to purse his lips down at the man, very nearly pouting as he asked - not for the first time - 

“Why don’t you want to try it?”

He brought a hand up to brush the hair away from Seungkwan’s forehead, looking over his face as he reasoned,

“You’re my favorite person, and this is my favorite place. Plus then it would smell like us in here.”

Jihoon leaned down to peck his boyfriend on the lips again. Seungkwan fixed him with a lame look when the man pulled back, unimpressed. 

“Well the first part was almost cute.”

“Seungkwannieeee!”

Jihoon huffed, leaning down again to nip at the man’s collarbone where it poked out from his v-neck and pulling him closer by the hips, just wanting to be  _ closer.  _

“I never knew how much you whined before I started dating you.”

Seungkwan commented from above, whatever bite to it lost as he sighed, bringing a hand up to scratch lightly at the back of the older man’s neck where his hair was short and prickly. 

“I like it better when  _ you’re  _ whining.”

Jihoon responded and leaned up to capture his boyfriend’s lips, kissing him deeply, sighing into it as he began to resign himself to the fact that Seungkwan was going to get his way this time - didn’t he always? 

“I came here to work, you know.”

Seungkwan muttered against his lips, then lifted an eyebrow up at his boyfriend as they broke apart.

“Isn’t there some lines we should be recording?”

“Are you going to be good for me?”

Jihoon smirked at the way Seungkwan turned red beneath him - too easy.

“I’m always good, aren’t I?”

He finally responded, squirming bashfully.

“You are.” 

Jihoon agreed, leaning down to kiss him again before reiterating,

“So good to me.”

Seungkwan giggled against his lips, unable to help himself from singing a line of the chorus.

“Good to me, good to me, ay ay ay...”

Jihoon cracked up.

“Oh my god, that’s hot. You should sing while we hook up.”

Seungkwan looked scandalized by the suggestion, shoving up at the man with a scoff. 

“Are you crazy? I could never. Don’t you realize it’s nerve wrecking singing for you?”

Jihoon caught his breath from laughing enough to tilt his head curiously down at him.

“Huh? Why’s that?”

Seungkwan shifted beneath him, pursing his lips enough that the pout could be heard in his voice as he spoke.

“Well because it’s your songs, and you’re our vocal director, and - don’t make me explain it, it’s  _ embarrassing!” _

“You’re too easily embarrassed.”

Jihoon shook his head but flashed an endeared smile down at the younger man, bringing a hand up to stroke at his hair again.

“And I love hearing you sing, you shouldn’t be nervous about it.”

Seungkwan hid his face behind his hands and whined something incoherent, the tips of his ears burning red. Jihoon pursed his lips down at the sight. His boyfriend was pretty easy to get worked up, but this was important enough a point to the older man that he leaned down close, carefully prying Seungkwan’s fingers away from his face to say directly to it,

“You have a beautiful voice, Seungkwan.”

Seungkwan pouted, batting his eyelashes at Jihoon, who gladly leaned in to peck a kiss to the tip of his nose for the second time. 

“Well then let’s go record some of it, alright?”

The younger man finally responded, sounding only slightly exasperated by how hard his boyfriend was making it for him to do his job. Jihoon smiled for him, finally relenting.

“Okay.”

He crawled off of Seungkwan and onto his feet, stretching an arm above his head with a satisfied noise.

“It’s sexy when you take charge, want to run the equipment too?”

Jihoon commented, jabbing a thumb in the direction of his computer and grinning teasingly at the younger man. 

“Oh my god, shut up already!”

Seungkwan crawled to his feet with a groan and stomped over to the sound booth door, disappearing through it. 

“You love it though.” 

Jihoon said into the speaker for Seungkwan to hear, settled now at his desk and pulling on his headphones, watching the man in the booth do the same. He nodded to the mic across from Seungkwan in the booth with a twinkle in his eyes.

“Say it into the microphone, for sound check.”

Seungkwan leaned in close to the mic with a poised expression before yelling directly into it,

“You’re  _ annoying!” _

Jihoon pulled off his headphones reflexively at the burst of noise and cracked up laughing, clapping his hands together. Seungkwan watched him through the glass with his arms crossed, waiting for the man to compose himself so they could get back to work. But when Jihoon pulled his headphones back on he insisted into the speaker with a giggle,

“We can’t move on without that soundcheck, Seungkwan!”

Seungkwan took a deep breath through his nose, clearly counting to three in his mind’s eye before dropping his arms to his sides again, composing himself. He brought himself close to the microphone again and said clearly, simply,

“I love you, Jihoonie.”

“Ah yep, sounds good to me.”

Jihoon quickly swiveled to focus on clicking around on his computer, but Seungkwan could see the cheesy little grin on the older man’s face even as he tried to hide it. 

“Think I just recorded my new ringtone, too.”

Jihoon teased, and Seungkwan sighed, bringing a hand up to rub at his forehead, fully exasperated now. But still, the corners of his lips quirked up at the corners. Well - an  _ annoyingly loving _ boyfriend was a pretty good problem to have, after all.

“I’m begging you to let me sing the song, babe.”

“You don’t have to  _ beg me _ unless you want to, babe.”

Just kidding - Lee Jihoon was an absolute menace, boyfriend or not. Seungkwan crossed his arms over his chest again, and when Jihoon glanced up from clicking around on his computer and smirking to himself he spotted the firm set of his boyfriend’s jaw, lips pressed into a line. 

Uh oh - this kind of pout was a warning shot, and Jihoon knew it well. He had reached the upper limit of his boyfriend’s patience and would be risking bodily harm if he pushed the man beyond that. Well, it was probably about time they actually got to work anyways. 

Jihoon centered himself fully in front of the glass and adjusted himself in his chair, smiling sweetly for his boyfriend before declaring into the speaker,

“I love you, Seungkwannie~...”

After all, it was the only thing he hadn’t said yet. 

Then Jihoon reached over to flick something on the soundboard, refocusing on the task at hand. 

“Okay let’s kick it off with the first line.”

He hit play and pursed his lips down at the lyrics sheet in front of him on the desk, reading along as the line before Seungkwan’s played, and then - nothing. 

Jihoon hit pause and lifted his gaze with a frown to be met with the sight of his boyfriend with a hand in front of his face and giggling away, ears red again, apparently too affected by Jihoon’s _ I love you _ peace offering to compose himself in time for his cue in the song.

Jihoon threw his head back and laughed at the sight, clapping his hands before exclaiming into the speaker,

“I thought you  _ wanted _ to record! You were practically  _ begging!” _

Then the producer hastily ripped the headphones off his ears before Seungkwan could wail into them, 

“Shut  _ up!!!!!” _

**Author's Note:**

> confession i really wanted seungkwan to call jihoon something besides babe but I literally couldn't bring myself to type something like 'dear' or 'honey' without dying


End file.
